O caminho de volta ao teu coração
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eu daria o mundo e me poria dos joelhos. Diz-me apenas o caminho de volta ao teu coração...


_**O caminho de volta ao teu coração**_

"Oh… meu amor se tu ao menos me dissesses como encontrar o caminho de volta ao teu coração…"

_It's not that I can't live without you (Não é que eu não consiga viver sem ti)  
It's just that I don't even want to try (É só que eu nem sequer quero tentar)  
Every night I dream about you (Todas as noites eu sonho contigo)  
Ever since the day we said goodbye (Desde aquele dia que nós dissemos adeus)_

Ela tinha partido de vez. E desta vez ele sabia que não seria como das outras vezes. Durante alguns dias ele pensara que sim. Esperara que ela voltasse para casa como sempre fazia mas ela não voltou, nem nesse dia, nem no outro, nem muito menos nos dias seguintes. Ela nem se dignara sequer a responder às suas cartas e quando ele com muita dificuldade conseguia ligar para sua casa, a mãe e o pai lamentaram mas diziam que a filha não queria falar com ele. Já tentara mesmo ir a casa dela mas os pais dela diziam exactamente a mesma coisa que ao telefone e ele acabava por se ir embora. Ela simplesmente não queria falar com ele. As notícias que vinham de Harry e Ginny não eram animadoras, Hermione recusava-se a falar com ele e prometera a si mesma nunca mais lhe perdoar. E só isso fazia-o sentir pior do que ele já estava. Teria mesmo sido aquele o fim? Ele só sabia que faria de tudo para falar com ela, pois a falta estava mesmo a tornar-se insuportável.

_If I wasn't such a fool (Se eu não tivesse sido um tolo)  
Right now I'd be holding you (Agora mesmo eu estaria a segurar-te)  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do (Não existe nada que eu não fizesse)  
Baby if I only knew… (Querida se ao menos eu soubesse…)_

Eles sempre tinham tido discussões, mas nunca nada fora assim. Na maior parte das vezes Hermione saia de casa e voltava nessa mesma noite ou no dia seguinte, talvez no máximo dois dias depois… nunca mais do que isso. Mas aquela discussão fora enorme. Ele dissera-lhe coisas horríveis e ela também. Ele tinha tido uma crise de ciúmes ao vê-la a falar com Viktor Krum no trabalho e sentira-se furioso. Gritaram um com o outro. Ele acusara-a de o ter traído. Tinha sido horrível. Ele lembrava-se das suas lágrimas mas ele ofendeu-a e isso Hermione Granger nunca perdoaria. Ele tinha sido cruel, brutal mesmo e ela não se deixara ficar. Atirara-lhe com o passado á cara. Acusara-o de ser ele o traidor e não ela. Acusara-o de a ter abandonado a ela e a Harry em plena guerra e tê-los deixado a morrer. A partir daí, foram mais acusações, gritos e aquele inferno parecia nunca mais acabar. Fora Hermione quem acabara com tudo aquilo. Ele lembrava-se exactamente da sucessão dos acontecimentos. Ela a gritar que estava tudo acabado, a entrar no quarto e a voltar a sair com as malas feitas, atravessando a porta pela qual nunca mais voltou a entrar…

_  
The words to say (As palavras a dizer)  
The road to take (A estrada a tomar)  
To find a way back to your heart (Para encontrar um caminho de volta ao teu coração)  
What can I do (O que posso eu fazer)  
To get to you (Para chegar a ti)  
And find a way back to your heart (E encontrar um caminho de volta ao teu coração)_

E nós podíamos resolver tudo Hermione. A sério que sim! Porque eu sei que tu és o amor da minha vida e sem ti eu não posso viver. Porque eu não consigo dormir se souber que não dormes ao meu lado. Eu não consigo comer por saber que tu não comes comigo á mesa. Eu não quero ir para o Ministério, porque sei que tu não vais lá estar desde que pediste a transferência mas também não quero sair de lá para ir para casa pois sei que tu não estarás lá á minha espera. Custa-me vestir porque a roupa ainda tem o teu cheiro. Já nem uso o perfume do costume porque ele era o teu preferido e tu agora não estás aqui para o sentir. Já nada faz sentido se tu não estiveres aqui. Atrevo-me mesmo a dizer que só respiro por saber que tu respiras.

Como é que isto nos foi acontecer? Eu sei que sempre discutimos desde a escola mas o nosso amor acabava sempre por sobreviver. Mas a verdade é que nos últimos tempos tudo tinha ficado muito mais frio. Nós estávamos tão distantes Hermione. E tudo começou desde que o Krum veio viver para aqui. Eu sei que sim. Talvez a culpa tenha sido minha. Talvez eu tenha visto apenas aquilo que queria ver. Talvez me tenha obcecado por essa ideia… Como é que tudo ficou assim Hermione?

_I don't know how it got so crazy (Eu não sei como tudo ficou tão louco)  
But I'll do anything to set things right (Mas eu farei qualquer coisa para pôr as coisas certas)  
Cause your love is so amazing (Porque o teu amor é tão fantástico)  
Baby you're the best thing in my life (Querida tu és a melhor coisa da minha vida)_

Eu sei que tu pensasque eu não te amo o suficiente. Fizeste questão de dizer-mo quando fostes embora. E nem imaginas como isso me doeu. Porque custou tanto ouvir-te subestimar o meu amor. Eu amo-te tanto Hermione. A sério que amo. Amo como nunca amei ninguém. Amo-te acima de tudo o que há neste mundo. No mágico e no muggle.

Foste o meu primeiro amor e serás sempre o único. Não há no mundo amor tão simples e puro como nosso, nem talvez amor tão complexo e doloroso. Tu chamaste-me criança, infantil, acusaste-me de não te amar e que os meus ciúmes não passavam de uma infantilidade de alguém que só estava contigo por hábito. Mas não Hermione! Estavas enganada. Eu amo-te! E não há no mundo amor tão real.

_  
Let me prove my love is real (Deixa-me provar que o meu amor é real)  
And make you feel the way I feel (E fazer-te sentir como eu me sinto)  
I promise I would give the world (Eu prometo que te daria o mundo  
If only you would tell me girl (Se ao menos tu me dissesses garota)  
_

Oh… Hermione, como eu gostava que tu compreendesses a razão dos meus ciúmes. Não entendes que eu te amo mais que tudo e foi o medo de te perder que me fez vacilar…? Eu sei que ele te ama Hermione. E foi por isso que ele voltou… mas tu não compreendes isso porque és demasiado ingénua e pura para isso. Sempre foste. Ele quer-te tirar de mim Hermione e eu sei isso. Mas o que eu fiz não está certo. Porque eu sei meu amor que tu nunca me trairias e eu errei. Sei que errei…

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you (Dá-me mais uma chance para te dar o meu amor)  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, (Porque ninguém nesta Terra te ama tanto como eu)  
tell me (Diz-me)  
_

Mas eu vou-te fazer ver a razão. Prometo meu amor. Nem que tenha de te implorar de joelhos. Eu sei meu amor que nós vamos acabar juntos. Porque o nosso amor é mais forte que tudo isto. Por isso ajuda-me meu amor a encontrar um caminho de volta ao teu coração…

_I turn back time (Eu voltaria atrás no tempo)  
To make you mine (Para te fazer minha)  
And find a way back to your heart (E encontrar um caminho de volta ao teu coração)  
I beg and plead (Eu implore e suplico)  
Fall to my knees (Fico de joelhos)  
To find a way back to your heart (Para encontrar um caminho de volta ao teu coração)_

_**Música: **_ Back to your heart – Brackstreet Boys_  
_


End file.
